


Lavender

by TimeParalysis



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeParalysis/pseuds/TimeParalysis
Summary: Lavender; a small aromatic evergreen shrub of the mint family, with narrow leaves and bluish-purple flowers. Lavender has been widely used in perfumery and medicine since ancient times.The world doesn’t have the support to fight off powerful criminals. The state police isn’t enough to stop the crime rate from going up. The country of Adele, established an organization called DOAM. DOAM was established to help the police department in all the cities. DOAM headquarters is located in Glass City where the crime rate is higher than anywhere in the country.DOAM were starting to lose patient when the organization Division began to strike with more frequency causing two other organizations to follow. An agent was sick of the constant calls of crimes happening. She decided to introduce a modified rejected project that her bosses have refused. This time, the project was accept but under certain circumstances.





	1. Chapter 1

Glass City is buzzing with life and movement. The city remains the same after **_Lily_** happened except for a few changes that were installed. The use of abilities is prohibited on the streets, the only time anyone can use it is for self defense and at home. The police department still worked the same but DOAM is restricted. They are only able to get involved with any crime reaches protocol Omega while their Elite Black Ops Force are involved in protocol Alpha. Protocols and codes were installed seven months after **_Lily_** . The codes consists of ability levels and directions for citizen to follow.

Protocols:

Beta - Police involved only, A4 - A3 codes activate the protocol. Citizen takes a detour and stays away from the areas that are being affected.

Omega - DOAM involved along with Police, A4 - A3 codes activates the protocol if one or two Level 5 Wielders are involved. Citizens take a detour and stay away from the areas that are being affected.

Alpha - EBOF only, A5 codes activates the protocol. All citizens within two-mile radius take cover in the emergency shelters and go sub 5 Level.

Code:

A1 - Level 1 Wielder involved, no threat, mild and not dangerous. Citizens continue with their normal routines but are cautious about surroundings.

A2 - Level 2 Wielder involved, no threat, hostile, and not dangerous to self. Citizens continue with their normal routines but are cautious about surroundings.

A3 - Level 3 Wielder involved, threat, hostile, Dangerous, Protocol Beta or Omega activates.

A4 - Level 4 Wielder involved, threat, hostile, Dangerous, Protocol Beta or Omega activates.

A5 - Level 5 Wielder involved, threat, hostile, extremely dangerous, Protocol Alpha activates.

 

The Protocols type are announced within the city and broadcast on TVs and radios. Police respond to the emergency call, goes over to the situation and investigate whether they need DOAM or EBOF. The possible alliance between Riot and Division, two of the deadliest criminals organizations, is rumored. The governor of Scelus has called a meeting with DOAM and Glass City Police Department. They want them to figure out if the rumor is true. Everyone is hoping that the group Mirage doesn’t join the possible alliance. Mirage is known to terrify Riot and Division when they are messed with. Riot and Division would probably do anything to have them by their side. The Mirage consists of seven people. They are very coordinated and trust each other making almost all their crimes successful. Division is the largest organization, they specialize in almost all illegal crimes. They sometimes get in Mirage way when it comes to robberies and information extraction. Riot is the second largest organization, they specialize in the most brutal crimes. They don’t care for their people nor care if innocents citizen are hurt. Both Division and Mirage care of their people but Division doesn’t care if citizens are hurt. Riot are rivals with Mirage when incident almost got one of Mirage’s member killed.

DOAM are keeping tabs on every organization so they can come up with a plan to stop them. Division and Riot are extremely active at night and mostly go for bigger companies while Mirage sticks with banks and smaller company. Mirage attack whenever but lately they are rarely seen. The residents of Glass City think that Mirage is leaving the crime life or have enough money and supplies for them to survive on. Three agents; Olsen, Davis, and Fawn are in charge of perfecting EBOF since the governor finds it useless. It has more losses than wins against Riot, Division, and Mirage. Olsen is frustrated that her project is about to be shutdown. She decided to present an idea she has been thinking about. DOAM, Police Department, and Governor gather in a meeting room in DOAM headquarters. She presents her idea and it’s rejected without hesitation. A month later and the EBOF was shutdown. The three agents went back to their usual job. They thought that the war between the criminals and government was going to ease out but when classified information was leaked, the war got intense.

A Year Later

 

“Agent Olsen, age 26. She is the only DOAM agent that was recommended from the FAE Academy, a highly seen school that recommends a few students. She has worked with DOAM for four years now, making her the youngest agent in the organization. She was a director for a top-secret project that only the government and DOAM knows. Her abilities consist of precognition and Aligist. She is able to predict the future of the object when she touches it. She has predicted a variety of events preventing Division from following through with their plans. She lives in the city alon with her six-year-old daughter; her abilities are telekinesis and mimicry. A few personals know about her daughter and her abilities.” A black gas mask with purple canister and a purple X over the mouth explains as she shows a woman with blonde hair and gold eyes carrying a five-year-old with blonde hair and honey gold eyes.

”Well, it seems like we are the few,” A black gas mask with black canister and a red X over the mouth says looking at the file of Agent Olsen and her daughter “you did well Jinx.”

”I also pulled something from her archive on her computer that can give us an idea what the project was about.” Jinx pulls up a presentation on her laptop “It can benefit us.”

 

 The rays of sun shines through a window, shining on a pale face. Her blonde hair shines as the sun continues to hit her face. She groans in annoyance and opens her eyes revealing their gold color. They dart toward her clock only to read 8 a.m. She sits up lazily and stretches her arms out while yawning. She gets off her bed and heads over the bathroom to take a quick shower. Her room is small, containing only her queen bed, white desk, white nightstand, and a white dresser. She tries to keep her furniture in white with black details if possible. Olsen finishes her 10-minute shower and is dressed for work. A black business suit with a white blouse and black heels. She makes her bed and heads to her kitchen to make breakfast. She picks up a bowl and glass cup that was sitting on the dinning table. She sets them down in her sink and began to make herself some eggs and bacon.

Olsen arrives to work at around 10 a.m. DOAM building is black with tinted windows to make sure no one can look inside. The building has 15 floors and 5 sub floors. Olsen goes to sub 4 since her office is located there because she contains most of the important documents. She reaches the floor and sees Davis and Fawn arguing about last night mission.

”What’s wrong?” She asks.

 “Davis here decided to fight Lepus instead of Ibis!” Fawn glares at Davis.

Davis orange eyes hold anger before disapating. He runs a hand through his brown hair before turning around and starting to walk away.

”Davis, is that true?” Olsen asks.

”He had it under control!” Davis bursts out turning around to look at them.

”Ibis is stronger than me! His pneuma is a fucking bitch!” Fawn shouts not believing what Davis just said.

”So is Lepus!” Davis shouts back.

”He doesn’t ven have one!” Fawn looks at Olsen “Can you believe him?!”

”I unfortunately can.” Olsen sighs.

 

They continue arguing so Olsen goes to her office leaving them alone. She decided that she’ll intervene if they start fighting using their abilities. She enters her office and turns the light on revealing her neatly dull office. A desk is in the middle, bookcases along the left wall while a table with coffee is on the right. Two white chairs facing away from the door and her black roller chair facing the door are set at her desk. She closes the door, sitting down in her chair. She logs onto her computer and checks her email. Her inbox is filled with mission reports, mission requests, and an email by an anonymous. She stares at the anonymous email wondering who it could be and how they got her email. She opens another application and has the app scan the email for a virus. Ten minutes later the application beeps negative on the virus. She opens it and a picture is revealed. The picture is of a building next to a school. She continues to look at it when it clicks in her mind. She closes the email and leans back in her chair thinking about the image. Her phone rings, she picks up and her boss is yelling at her to come down to the Ruby Plaza. Olsen sighs and exits her office quickly. She shouts at Davis to come along.

 

Olsen dodges a fireball heading her way. Her black formal jacket lights on fire from the near hit. She takes her jacket off quickly before dodging another attack. Her eyes glow golden as she touches the ground predicting the next impact of the attack. Her eyes widen as she dodges an ice ball from behind. Davis throws fire spears at an owl masked man who was about to throw another attack at Olsen. The owl masked man avoids the spear, he joins a rabbit masked man.

”Lepus should we keep messing with them?” Owl mask asks his partner.

”They seem tired, we should stop Ibis” Lepus the rabbit mask smirks.

Olsen pants trying to regulate her heartbeat. Davis walks over to her to make sure she is okay. She gives him a smile telling him she is fine. He nods and looks at the two attackers glaring deeply into their eyes.

”We are giving you a second chance to redeem yourselves cause the first time didn’t go well!" He shouts as his eyes glow.

"We don't need it! We don't regret our decisions!" Ibis shouts as his eyes glow blue.

"You don't, but he does" Davis looks directly at Lepus "his eyes hold fear and desperation."

"Don't lie Agent Davis!" Ibis hand glows an icy blue before shooting a beam of ice at them.

Olsen and Davis dodge the attack barely avoiding the attack. Davis looks at Olsen who was holding her sleeveless arm. The ice beam hit her jacket's sleeve causing it to freeze, Olsen was able to break it off before it froze her arm. Ibis glares at Lepus who just looks away in shame. They both shoot a beam of their power at the ground causing a smoke screen to appear. Olsen and Davis quickly get up and run into the screen hoping for a glance at the direction they took off but were unlucky. Olsen growls in frustration at the fact that this is the seventh time they have lost them. Davis looks over at his frustrated partner who was walking back to their car. Olsen opens the car door but stops to look around.

”What’s wrong?” Davis asks opening the driver side door.

”I thought....nothing...let’s go” Olsen gets in the car slamming the door shut.

 

Fawn is in his office when he sees a person passing by his office. He walks over to his window and sees the Director of DOAM rushing to Olsen’s office. He opens his door and peeks his head out.

”She is currently out.” He shouts at the director.

The director turns around and looks at Fawn “Where is she, Agent Fawn?”

”Supervisor Rena has her out on Ruby Plaza with Davis because Ibis and Lepus appeared.” Fawn answers him.

”Do you know when she'll be back?” Director asks walking back to the elevator.

”Ten minutes, Ibis and Lepus always defeat them because of the limitations,” Fawn says rubbing the back of his head “I can tell her that you were looking for her.”

”No need...tell her that a meeting is set for today at 9 p.m.” Director enters the elevator “all agents are needed.”

Fawn watches the doors close and the numbers above the doors count up. He goes back into her office but he notices something weird. He shrugs it off and continues to do paperwork.

Ibis sits down on a couch in his apartment. Lepus is pouring himself a glass of water. Ibis turns the tv on and the news is broadcasting the robbery they just committed. Division is known for this brutal attacks so whenever a robbery happens calmly, it’s Ibis and Lepus doing. Their boss has told them to be harsher but they deny their ways. They decide that they will continue working with them if they do their robberies their way. Division had to agree with the terms since Ibis and Lepus are the top robbers in the country of Adele.

”He'll be mad once again.” Lepus says before drinking his cold water.

”As long as he agrees with our terms, he’ll have to put up with it.” Ibis looks at Lepus with a reassuring smile.

”I guess...but shouldn’t we have considered DOAM’s offer?” Lepus questions but soon regrets it when Ibis smile turns to a frown.

”So he wasn’t lying...” Ibis mumbles turning away from Lepus “Lepus we picked this life...we can't go back."  


"I know but we were kids when we decided! We didn't know better!" Lepus shouts out "We were 15 years old kids!"

"I know! I know!" Ibis brings his hands into his face before leaning forward staring at the ground.

"We can leave if we can find the right people...DOAM maybe?" Lepus suggests.

"Are you crazy?!" Ibis stands quickly looking at Lepus "not DOAM but maybe...the Seven X's..."

Lepus looks at his partner in disbelief. Ibis would never team up with them let alone get help. Lepus continues to look at Ibis as he mumbles about something. Lepus drinks the rest of his drink before washing his cup. He knew that Ibis will need someone to stay the night. He began to organize the guest room as Ibis continues to rant. Ten minutes later and Ibis snaps out of his thought. He notices Lepus in his spare pjs since they are basically the same size.  


"Better?" Lepus asks.

"Yeah...sorry." Ibis sighs deeply.

"Good, lets get some sleep." Lepus guides Ibis to his bedroom.

 

"Pathetic!" A female with redish brown pixie hair spits out "you give Division a bad name!"

"We are the reason you have millions of dollars!" Ibis hisses.

"So what?! You can be replaced! Our boss just needs to find someone better than you!" She runs a hand through her hair.

"Like who? Mirage?!" Ibis laughs.

Lepus just keeps quiet as Robus and Ibis argue. He knew this was going to happen, they always fight whenever they appear on the news. Robus is never satisfied with anything especially when it comes to Ibis. Lepus looks up at the gallery window to see their boss watching them. He gulps down his fear that was rising. Ibis and Robus don't seem to notice and that's a bad thing. Their boss signals Lepus to come up which he does without hesitation. Lepus enters the room and their boss is by himself, no bodyguards in sight.

"You noticed it?" His boss asks.

"Uh...no." Lepus looks away.

"Lepus...look at me." He firmly commands.

Lepus looks at his boss and he can see a glint of joy flash over his boss's eyes. He knew what that meant. He knew it wasn't a good thing. The time his boss got an idea, someone almost died. Riot was naive, they listened to his boss without questions.

"Speak." he commands.

"Norrix, I saw nothing I swear!" Lepus blurts out "We saw nothing!"

"Lepus you know better than to lie to me especially in front of me" Norrix hums "But I believe you for now...I have another question."

Norrix eyes began to glow and Lepus felt his body tremble. He regret not telling Norrix the truth and not taking up on DOAM's offer. It's too late to go back now, he fucked up.


	2. Chapter 2

_They say that when you see a shooting star you are suppose to make a wish. There is stories where their wish comes true. My wish didn't._

 

Olsen types on her keyboard with a passion. The meeting that was held was about her terminated project. They are thinking about bringing it back but they don't have a motive to do so. Olsen was tasked to make a presentation on the second draft that got rejected. She tried introducing it before but got turned down harshly. She believes that this time it will work but she'll have to find a perfect Elite Team. Olsen looks at the time on her computer screen. 12 a.m. She decided to call it a night so when she comes back she can continue with a fresh mindset. She saves her presentation, logs out, turns the lights off and exits her office. She locks it before going up to ground floor. The night is peaceful for once. The stars are bright and twinkling something that hasn’t happened in a while. Shooting stars happens a lot and its sad when you catch one faking through the sky. Olsen drives home with ease and gets to her apartment safely. She goes up to her apartment and her precognition actives randomly. She stops in her tracks and watches the possible future event play out. She was about to open her door when it actives indicating that something will happen in apartment. The scene finishes playing out and Olsen is panting slightly. She opens her door with fear. The door reveals only her empty apartment. Her precognition reveals a future but doesn’t reveal if it’s today, tomorrow, in a few months or years. Olsen enters her apartment, she puts her keys on a nearby table. Closing her door she walks over to her kitchen turning on the lights. She is hunger since she didn’t eat nothing all day. Her refrigerator has nothing other than milk, orange juice, and leftover food with a name on it. She decides to cook a quick light meal because it’s already late and a heavy meal will not sit well. She makes her meal within 10 minutes, it consists of eggs and turkey deli. She serves herself a bowl and walks over to her couch when she notices something strange. Her bedroom door is open along with the guest room. She puts her bowl on the coffee table and walks over to her room.

”I wouldn’t do that.” A voice says from behind her.

Olsen turns around a figure is standing by her couch. The intruder walks over to the lighted kitchen so Olsen can get a better glimpse of them. Olsen gasps softly when the figure’s form takes life.

”Let’s talk...” They said with an amused tone.

 “I guess my precognition was right...” Olsen mumbles.

”Then you must know what I’m about to ask.” Their purple eyes glimmers with amusement from behind the reflecting glass of their gas mask.

 

Ibis and Lepus avoids attacks from Davis as Olsen tells her partner where and when to attack. Her precognition was starting to get on Ibis’ nerve. Lepus notices Ibis growing weak from the constant heat being near him. Lepus grows worried for his friend so he grabs Ibis and shoves him behind him. He turns back toward the agents to see a fireball heading towards them. He felt Ibis tense, ready to use the last bit of ice he has to offer. Lepus pushes Ibis back while his eyes glow brightly. He brings his right hand forward having this tingling feeling that he can stop the fireball. He closes his eyes listening to the whispering voices as they tell him what to do. Ibis watches his partner’s face expression change from fear to relief. Lepus snaps open his eyes as the fireball stopped a couple of inches in front of him.

”He awakened his spiritual self.” Davis says in disbelief.

”Lepus! You’ve awoken your pneuma” Ibis smiles “You did it!”

Lepus eyes glow into a dark red indicating he is still in a trance “We protected you...”

”You did!” Ibis continues to smile to reassure his partner while preventing him from freaking out.

”Come on Lepus and Ibis! Surrender!” Olsen shouts catching Lepus’ attention.

”We will never!” Lepus hand lights on fire combining with the fireball.

The fireball grows bigger in size causing Olsen and Davis to slowly retreat. He stop feeding the fireball and throws it at them. He uses this chance to pick Ibis in bridal style and escape. Olsen and Davis were occupied in dodging that they didn’t notice until a few minutes later. Olsen growls in frustration yet again hating that they keep escaping.

”We need to report this.” Davis says as he looks into her eyes.

”This got a lot more complicated” Olsen looks away from his gaze.

They began to walk back to their car when Olsen stopped all of the sudden. She looks around for a brief moment before getting in the car.

”what’s wrong?” Davis asks.

”It’s nothing, just my imagination.” Olsen responds while looking out the car window.

”It’s getting harder to fight them.” Davis starts the car.

”I really hope my plan gets approved.” Olsen looks at Davis who squeezes the steering wheel tightly.

”I don’t like it...I feel that we may get betrayed...” Davis looks at Olsen “think about it. Getting criminals to work with us? Are you crazy? They are criminals for a reason!”

”That’s why we need them! They think like a criminal! We don’t! We can’t do illegal actions!” Olsen sighs in disbelief “I can’t believe you are doubting me.”

”I have reason to! I have people to think about!” Davis starts to head to DOAM.

”I know...but just....trust me” Olsen looks out the car window “I beg of you...”

They ride back in silent. The atmosphere is thick with doubts and betrayal. Olsen knows she can’t be mad at him for doubting her but it’s hard when she has no support. She continues looking out the window when she spots something. The car comes to halt because of a stoplight. She keeps watching what caught her sight, she smiles and waves hello. Davis notices her waving.

”Who you waving at?” He asks trying to see.

”Just a little girl in my apartment complex that I know” She responds.

”Hmm” Davis hums going back to concentrating on the road.

 

Davis walks toward his house with defeat. He requested more hours but they denied them because they want him to spend more time with his family. He enters his house and is greeted with a giggle. He smiles and picks up his five-year old daughter. Her big grey eyes shines with joy. She loves seeing her father since he only comes home twice a month. Her mother always reassures her when her father doesn’t come home when suppose to. Davis ruffles up her brown hair earning him a giggle. A woman with blonde hair and grey eyes appears from within the living room. He smiles at his wife as he walks up to her.

”Look who decided to visit early.” She smiles.

”They denied my hour increase.” He leans in for a kiss in which she returns.

”I find that rather joyful than disappointing.” She continues to smile “You made it just in time for dinner.”

”I have terrific timing” He laughs “don’t I Elizabeth?”

His daughter responds with a giggle. They dined together, something that is missed a lot in the household. He missed his wife and daughter so much that he ate slowly trying to make this moment last. After dinner they decided to watch a movie before heading off to bed. Davis picked a family friendly movie for his daughter, The Lion King. It’s Elizabeth’s favorite movie and always request it when they watch a movie. They spent the rest of the night watching The Lion King not noticing Davis’ phone ringing.

 

”Damn it Davis!” Olsen growls as she dodges a car being thrown at her while on the phone.

”No response?” A blonde hair man with blue eyes asks.

”No! He is probably with his family.” Olsen eyes glow as she touches the ground.

”What do you seen?” He asks as he ices the floor in attempt to make the attacker lose their balance.

”I see us capturing the criminal but someone swoops in and snatches him!” She responds “wait...it’s changing...Fawn duck!”

The man ducks as a beam of electricity passes above his head. Olsen turns toward the direction it came from only to see a gas masked woman sparking. Her purple canisters exhales purple smoke while her purple X over her mouth releases a shaky sigh.

”Impressive with the precognition.” The intruding woman says while putting down her arm.

”Jinx?” Olsen questions as she recognizes the gas mask “what does The Mirage possibly want from this criminal?”

”Negotiation” She answers.

The woman named Jinx shoots another attack at the criminal. The criminal crosses his arm in front of him taking in the attack. Jinx looks around for something, her blue eyes land on a car that is station facing the criminal. Her eyes glow blue as the car starts on its own. The criminal turns toward the car as it rushes towards him with great speed. His skin hardens as the car hits him. He goes flying into a building.

”Technopathy” Olsen mutters.

”Useless but powerful when used correctly.” Fawn adds

”This is my cue to leave” Jinx yawns “I’ll see you guys later!”

Olsen and Fawn watch Jinx carry the unconscious criminal. They wanted to stop her but they knew that they couldn’t. If she is to be attacked, the nearby members will jump in to help. They would be outnumbered, 6 to 2. Their leader rarely shows their face when a minor conflict is presented. She only appears when a big event is happening. Olsen releases a gush of her ability making the earth tremble a bit. Her abilities can be felt through energy being released even though they don’t exist physically. Fawn pats Olsen’s shoulder for support in case she forgot she is not alone. They return to their headquarters. They were summoned to the meeting room where the same people from a couple nights before were present when they announce that they will look into her project. She catches sight of Davis who sat next to their boss. She joins him with Fawn.

”Sorry, my family life took over.” Davis apologizes.

”Don’t worry” She smiles at him “We lost anyway.”

”The crime rate has gone up to breaking point” The director of DOAM speaks up “The Division and Riot have took control of any illegal acts. They have announced that they no longer will hide, they will continue their raids and increase their territorial protection. They have declared war with us. The Mirage have not said anything regarding to this declaration of war or have mentioned any alliance with the organizations.”

”Derek. Did you call this meeting to discuss this matter or to hear what Agent Olsen has to offer?” A man asks.

”I was getting there.” He looks over at Olsen “I know we gave you a week but this matter is important.”

”I understand” Olsen stands up “I don’t have many of the details ready but I have at least something.”

The meeting grew silent as Olsen connect her laptop to the projector. Everyone waits patiently and eagerly wondering what this project is about. Only a selected amount of personals knows about this project since it was just a prototype. Olsen hands out files and a copy of her presentation. She inhales and exhale quickly to get rid of her nerves.

 

The news broadcast the video of Division and Riot declaring war on DOAM. The citizens watch in terror knowing that the streets will soon be filled with death. Davis’ wife watches the news early in the morning. Her eyes shifts from joy to tears. She hugs her daughter tightly before taking her to school. She knew the risks that comes into play at his job but this is something most family members aren’t prepared for. A girl with orange eyes and blonde hair watches the news as a woman with black hair and purple eyes pets her head. Her lips curls into a frown at the mention of Mirage.

”Breakfast is ready.” A man with black hair and blue eyes announces as he walks into the living room.

His eyes lands on the tv before diverting toward the woman. She just gives him a silent nod and continues to pet the girls head.

 

Olsen yawns as she enters her apartment. She walks over to her comfy couch laying down slowly. She is exhausted from the constant news reporters trying to get DOAM comment to the declaration of war. She has to stay direct every employee out of the building to avoid the news crew. Her precognition was exhausted to the point she is dizzy from the shifting images. Her is still racing with ideas on how to decrease the crime rate without accepting the declaration of war. Any wrong move can give off the wrong message. Their only hope right now is the police department, they are the only ones that can deal with the crimes without causing misunderstandings. She know that this can’t keep going on especially since The Mirage aren’t on either teams or having declared anything. Division and Riot were specific enough that The Mirage aren’t welcome on their side but are welcome either way. She knew that The Mirage are thinking about it since they took one of Division’s member. Durum is a criminal who they were fighting when Jinx decided to join in. Olsen turns the tv on and changes them to the news. She wanted to know what the news were saying currently. An image of a possible Vex sighting is on display as the news report about it. Olsen’s eyes widen staring at the picture. Vex is the leader on The Mirage, she isn’t seen that enough and this rare photo is gold. Her eyes glow suddenly and her precognition activates. She grips her head as images rushes through her mind. She began to cry as the images intensifies. The possible outcomes stop at a certain image.  Stormy night, the plaza filled with all kinds of people. Vex is seen with all her members, they stood alone away from Division, Riot and DOAM . Olsen’s eyes stop glowing and the image fades away. She wipes away her  streaming tears with her sleeve. She looks around for any sign of a possible break in but nothing. She swallows the saliva that clung onto the walls of her throat. She got up quickly and left her apartment heading DOAM.

 

DOAM was still buzzing with life since most of the agents decided to stay to avoid the news. Davis and Fawn settled in their office in the sub level. They decided that avoiding going home will keep their family safe from the criminals and the news. Olsen steps out of the elevator yawning since it was getting late. She peers into Davis’ office to see him sleeping, she does the same to Fawn who was also sleeping. She decides to hang out in her office. Her door always remain locked since she contains most of the important information. She was about to insert her key when she notices the door unlocked. Her eyes glow trying to figure out who entered her office but couldn’t see who it is. She looks around before entering the room. Her eyes scan the room for anything that is out of place. To her surprise nothing seems to be missing or tampered with. She closes the door making sure that it clicks. Her hand let’s go of the handle and a gush of wind brushes against her fingers. She was about to retreat but a hand shows up holding the door shut.

”Olsen. We need to talk.” A filtered voice speaks up from her desk.

Olsen looks at the appearing man blocking her only exit. He just nods his head at the person sitting on her chair. She just sighs and walks over to the intruder. She sits in front of her intruder while eyeing the other as he stands in front of the door. Her intruder turns the light on and the familiar gas mask appears.

“Vex what do you want?” Olsen asks.

“The news. They are budding in too much.” She glares at Olsen.

“What do you want me to do?!” Olsen asks standing up quickly “You are blackmailing me! I’m only doing this because you guys are the only ones we can be allies with!”

“Did it get accepted?” Vex asks looking at her partner before looking at an overworked Olsen.

“They are thinking about it...” Olsen looks down.

Vex stands up and walks over to her partner “Tomorrow. We are going in.”

“Vex! Eryx!” Olsen shouts them.

Eryx turns around and blue smokes comes out from the blue canisters. His cold blue eyes meets her golden eyes. They began to disappear, she knew one of the Mirage member were teleporting them. They always appear and disappear at random times. She doesn’t know how the members ability exactly but she will soon find out.

 

Every agent in DOAM waited patiently as they all gathered in the meeting room. The bosses and directors sat comfortably around the chair waiting. Olsen paces back and forth mumbling about this being a bad idea. Derek arrives causing everyone to go quiet and stay still. He sits at the head of the table saying nothing. Olsen takes deep breaths before speaking up.

"I have gathered everyone here today for a response,” Olsen says trying not to sound pushy.

"We still need time to discuss your project!” Many people said with a harsh tone “It’s a topic we can’t answer within days!”

"I need an answer now!” Olsen looks down.

"Agent Olsen. Is there a reason why you are demanding an answer?” Derek asks.

"I messed up, The Mi-“ Olsen is cut off when the lights turns off.

"Now now. You don’t want to ruin the surprise.” A voice echos.

The agents goes into a fight stance ready for anything that can happen. Davis looks over at Olsen who just whispered an Oh No. Derek eyes glow and his eyes widen at the sight that is presented in front of him. The light turns on and Derek eyes stop glowing. Everyone looks at each but notices something different. Fawn eyes were glowing and his hand Radiating an icy coldness, ready to throw an attack. Derek stands up and felt a gush of wind rush past him.

"It’s nice to see everyone on edge.” A voice speaks from behind Derek.

He turns around and stares into deep purple eyes as they shimmer with pleasure. He eyes her outfit to make sure he is seeing who he thinks is standing in front of him. Black canisters releases a puff of black smoke as the person dusts invisible debris off her clothes. She is wearing a heavy leather poncho with a funnel neck and hoodie. The poncho is short from the front and the back while on the sides its knee length. Her black hair is hidden within the hoodie while half the mask is visible from under the funnel neck. Derek clears his throat before speaking up.

"Miss Vex. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Derek, I am the director of DOAM" He smiles politely and stretches out his hand.

"Likewise" She takes her gloved hand out of her black jean pockets and shakes his hand.

"I don't think you should be that formal with a criminal!" Davis warns Derek.

"Watch it Agent Davis, we don't need little Elizabeth growing up without her dad now do we?" Vex smirks.

"How-Why you!" Davis hand lights on fire and grabs her by the collar with his non-flamed hand.

"Agent Davis! Control yourself!" Derek firmly commands "Let our guest go."

Davis stares deep into Vex's eyes trying to find something to use against her. He only finds pleasure and amusment. He lets her go after studying her eyes for a bit. He retreats back to Fawn who settled down a bit.

“Now. A little birdy told me that Olsen here has a plan to defeat Division, Riot and my group.” Vex begins to walk around the room.

”Yes, Olsen was proposing a team of special ops that does the dirty work we can’t do...” Derek watches Vex “She suggest to team up with one of the organizations.”

”I read the file, she suggest asking The Mirage” Vex stops walking “why don’t you ask them right now?”

Derek looks at everyone in the room “give us ten minutes...”

”Fine.” Vex sits down and pushes the chair toward a corner “ten minutes start now.”

The room explodes with arguments. Olsen is the center on these arguments. Derek attempts to calm everyone but Vex put them on the edge when she mentioned Davis’ daughter. Vex only watches with amusement knowing fully what their answer will be. Ten minutes past and Vex is back at the table waiting for their final answer.

”No, we will not accept the project” Derek looks at Vex “it’s too risky.”

”Listen here...I am giving you an upper hand here. The Mirage is not involved in your little war that was declared to you. We are being forced to choose a side. Do you prefer us to be on their side or yours?” Vex responds looking at everyone “The special ops, that can benefit you a lot. Tell me why you are refusing this project.”

”It’s too risky” Davis says “The team if criminals can easily turn against us whenever they feel like it. It’s also something we don’t do. DOAM doesn’t need an overwatch to stop the crime rate, we are just in a disadvantage when it comes to multiple organizations or tough unpredictable fights.”

”That is why you need that team!” Vex smiles under her mask “You need that extra help, we can give it to you but under a certain circumstance.”

”...We are listening.” Derek hums in curiosity.

”No arrest.” Vex says with all seriousness “if you attempt to arrest us, we won’t hesitate to hurt you...We are your only option now. That war, it’s not going to be pretty. Division and Riot have decided to go all out. You need to get dirty if you want to win without us, but if you reconsider...you don’t have to do any of the dirty work. We are your winning card.”

Derek taps the table thinking about what Vex just said. His mind is racing with self doubt about this possible alliance. Everyone in the room stays quiet patiently waiting for a response from Derek.

”Why do you want to help?” Derek asks.

”We are just choosing sides, plus...” Vex looks at Olsen “We are protecting a special someone.”

Derek eyes Olsen who looks away from his gaze. He thinks for a while before deciding on what to do. He looks at Vex who’s eyes are gleaming with excitement. They lock eyes for a while and they both knew what the outcome will be. Vex gets up and walks toward the exit.

”Olsen, we will be seeing you tomorrow.” Vex turns around and looks at her “We got lots to do to prepare for this war.”

She disappears as soon as she goes through the door frame. Everyone in the room explodes with questions as Derek just stares at the door opening where Vex vanished. He tunes out everyone as they  demand answers . He just got up and left the room. He heads to his office that is located on the last floor of the building. He had a strange feeling creeping so he decides to investigate. He enters his office and is faced with one of The Mirage’s members. Traxx. His eyes shimmers as the outside light from his office shines into the room. The red canisters let out a red smoke as the member waves hello.

”Director. Nice to see you again.” He says with his filtered voice.

”Traxx. You were the one behind Vex’s entrance and exit.” Derek closes the door.

”She’s our leader, we need to insure her safety plus security here is easy to override.” Traxx looks around the dark room “We aren’t done talking about this new alliance.”

”I know.” Derek walks toward his desk and sits in his chair while pointing at the chairs in front of his desk “Sit. It’s going to be a long talk.”

Traxx eyes the chair before sitting down. Derek’s eyes glow as he stares at Traxx. They stay like that as they start their conversation.


End file.
